


I wanna feel you on my body

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quello era insolito, eccitante ma insolito.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 4





	I wanna feel you on my body

Quello era insolito, eccitante ma insolito.

In tutta la sua vita Quentin Coldwater era sempre stato una persona alquanto tradizionalista quando si parlava di sesso, forse persino puritano. Poi c’era stato Eliot Waugh, e il mosaico, non necessariamente in quell’ordine. Dopo il bacio che si erano scambiati la sera del primo anniversario bloccati su quel mosaico il loro rapporto aveva subito una devastante, inebriante e gioiosamente perversa accelerazione.

Eliot sembrava ansioso di recuperare il tempo e lui si era lasciato docilmente condurre dall’altro, dopo tutto quel tempo non era sicuro che gli piacesse fare sesso con gli uomini ma di sicuro amava fare sesso con Eliot, quello gli piaceva un casino, che fosse lui a scopare Eliot o che l’altro lo scopasse, non gl’importava.

Quando quella mattina si era svegliato si era subito reso conto di due cose: era nudo ed Elliot aveva utilizzato un incantesimo per tenerlo bloccato al letto, una sorta di BDSM magico gli venne spontaneo pensare. Ebbe appena il tempo di alzare la testa che subito avvertì un calore fin troppo noto che gli tolse il fiato: Eliot gli stava facendo un pompino.

La testa dell’altro infatti era tra le sue gambe e i movimenti erano inequivocabili, Eliot Waugh lo aveva appena svegliato come se si trovassero in un porno di terza categoria, e la cosa era incredibilmente eccitante. La sua testa ricadde sul cuscino mentre sue mani si agitavano inutilmente, avrebbe tanto voluto portare le dita tra i capelli di Elliot, accarezzargli, scompigliarli, giocarci, spingergli la testa verso la propria erezione per scopargli la bocca ma era bloccato; la bocca dell’altro non gli mai sembrata così calda e così invitante come in quel momento.

“Buongiorno Q, mi chiedevo quando ti saresti svegliato “lo salutò Eliot dopo essersi allontanato con un pop osceno, doveva … aveva così tanto bisogno di Eliot, di quella bocca meravigliosa su di sé il prima possibile.

“Buongiorno anche a te, cosa … come … perché? “domandò cercando di non spingersi contro la bocca di Eliot, che l’altro fosse rimasto a una distanza ridicola dal suo pene era una provocazione bella e buona a parer suo.

“Un piccolo incantesimo che ho imparato il primo anno, ora zitto e goditi tutto” rispose Eliot prima di tornare a dedicarsi con fervore alla sua erezione. Aveva avuto delle ragazze, non era certamente alle prime armi, ma nessuna era mai stata capace di farlo godere come Eliot, il modo in cui l’altro lo baciava, in cui sapeva esplorare ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle, o come facevano l’amore, nessuna delle sue partner era stata capace di fargli provare un decimo del piacere che Eliot riusciva a procurargli con un semplice bacio.

Chiuse gli occhi e si godette quel calore mentre Eliot continuava a muoversi. Si era quasi abituato ai suoi movimenti quando all’improvvisò l’altro si staccò da lui. Gemette di fastidio e aprì gli occhi mentre il suo bacino scattava istintivamente in avanti, non ora che era così vicino al limite.

Eliot lo stava guardando sornione con in indosso solamente i pantaloni e tra le mani aveva …beh, non era proprio il suo sogno ma era qualcosa, non aveva mai sperimentato un dildo in vita sua e ora gliene toccava uno di legno, perché solamente nel XX° secolo avrebbero inventato quelli di plastica e che funzionavano a batterie?

“Pensavi davvero che avessi trascorso un anno in completa castità? Ci ho provato ma … non fa per me Q” replicò Eliot prima di raggiungerlo e cercare le sue labbra, il peso del suo corpo sopra il suo fece miracoli per la sua eccitazione si rese conto Quentin. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé, provocarlo fino a che l’altro non l’avesse implorato di scoparlo, o che gli ficcasse quel coso dentro il prima possibile, voleva che Eliot facesse qualcosa.

“Bene … fai qualcosa, per piacere “si limitò a dire quando si separarono. Eliot rise, una risata argentina e spontanea che gli arrivò dritta dritta sul suo sesso, com’era possibile che bastasse quello per farlo eccitare.

“Ti piacerà, lascia fare a me Q, piacerà a entrambi “lo provocò Eliot prima di prendere la boccetta di olio che utilizzavano ogni notte, per poi cospargersi velocemente le dita. Quentin si era già abituato ad immaginarsi le dita di Eliot, lunghe e affusolate, dentro di sé, quando un gemito più alto dei precedenti lo riportò in sé: Eliot si stava preparando da solo.

Era una visione: il volto concentrato, la fronte imperlata di sudore, il modo in cui si mordicchiava il labbro per reprimere i gemiti, il torace che si alzava e si abbassava e il sesso che svettava tra loro due, Quentin sentì improvvisamente l’urgenza di prenderlo in mano, di accarezzarlo e toccarlo, prenderlo in bocca e poterne gustare il sapore e la consistenza, bisognava che l’altro facesse qualcosa o sarebbe esploso.

Elliot per fortuna sembrò aver compreso cosa gli passava per la testa perché rimosse le dita per poi calarsi sulla sua erezione. Rimase senza fiato mentre sentiva quel calore familiare avvolgerlo, ora si che era tutto perfetto. Gli diede il tempo di abituarsi e poi cominciò a muoversi, almeno poteva muovere il bacino constatò mentre i suoi gemiti si mescolavano a quelli di Elliot. Elliot si muoveva con un abbandono e una frenesia che erano quasi contagiosi, il bacio che si scambiarono era allo stesso tempo erotico e tenero, aveva così tanto bisogno di Elliot, in quel momento, quel giorno, tutta la vita.

Eliot aveva un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono quando si separarono ma non gl’importava. Seguì estasiato il movimento delle mani dell’altro mentre ricoprivano d’olio quel dildo di legno prima che con un movimento dolce ma al contempo deciso Eliot lo facesse scivolare dentro di lui, per farlo si era dovuto piegare in una posa quasi innaturale ma sembrava gradire.

Era … troppo. Quentin non sapeva verso cosa spingersi, se verso Eliot che aveva ripreso a muoversi cavalcandolo o verso quel giocattolo che si stava muovendo dentro di sé sicuramente grazie alla magia.

“Quanto … quante volte lo hai incantato per farlo su di te? “domandò, l’immagine di Eliot nudo sul letto mentre gemeva e ansimava con il dildo di legno che entrava e usciva da dentro di lui era meglio di un video su YouPorn, era sicuro che fosse erotismo allo stato puro.

“Non … non ricordo ma …pensavo a te … a come sarebbe stato se mi avessi sorpreso … o che fossi lì con me … e allora … “ansimò Eliot, quello era troppo, davvero troppo. Era tutto così insolito, eccitante e perfetto, era tutto assolutamente perfetto pensò Quentin poco prima di venire spingendosi un’ultima volta contro Eliot, marchiandolo come suo.

Eliot gemette per poi muoversi pigramente due volte e poi anche lui raggiunse l’orgasmo macchiandogli il torace.

Quentin sentì che l’incantesimo si era appena spezzato e veloce portò le mani contro la propria apertura per rimuovere il dildo, ora si che poteva ragionare meglio. Eliot cercò la sua bocca e si concessero un bacio lento, carico di amore e di passione, non avevano mai dato un nome a quello che provavano ma non ne avevano bisogno, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.

“È stato … wow” ammise lui, le mani tra i capelli di Eliot.

“Assolutamente “replicò Eliot andando incontro alle sue carezze.

“La prossima volta … potremmo far avverare una delle tue fantasie “suggerì Quentin, tutto a suo tempo, ora dovevano fare colazione e poi occuparsi del mosaico.

“E quale avevi in mente “gli domandò Eliot, non aveva mai visto uno sguardo così innamorato pensò Quentin.

“Spoiler alert: finirà con noi due che ci diamo dentro “rispose lui facendo ridacchiare l’altro. Forse essere rimasti intrappolati nella Fillory del passato non era poi così male.


End file.
